


what’re you trying to do with my love?

by bonk_bees



Category: Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drinking, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Masturbation, Not Beta Read, Parties, he’s always sleeping lol, sapnap is BRUTAL LMAO, sapnap is barely there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29710062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonk_bees/pseuds/bonk_bees
Summary: “i see yo’ rollin’ those pretty brown eyes of you’s.” his sentence doesn’t register to george. he was used to flirting and getting no response from the smaller boy.it was normal, but he knew how much power he withheld with only a few words.he just had to guess the right ones.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 87





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> did i forget george can’t drive somehow? yes i did. but uhhh forget that :D
> 
> i also have to capitalize everything in this goddamn piece but i decided to release it to the world anyways
> 
> i managed to crank this bad boy out pretty quickly. it’s only gonna be 2 chapters so >:)
> 
> song title is from “My Love” by Jack Gilinsky

it reeked.

like really bad.

but he didn’t mind it.

of course dream didn’t mind it. he was happy where he was. at least, that’s what he kept telling himself. it was probably the alcohol that was bringing him the joy. strong jelly shots slide down his throat, and the hypes were loud. screams of pride and satisfaction each time one shot went.

“this is nothing.” he’d smirk and take another. 

at this point, he was wasted. he couldn’t remember the last shot he’d taken, he didn’t know which room of who’s house he was in anymore.

it wasn’t until george showed up to pull him out of the chaos that he’d heard silence for the first time in who knows how long. “god, you’re wasted.” he muttered. sapnap caught george getting up out of the corner of his eye, and went over to help.

dream whined angrily that george was taking him away from the fun, but behind the drunk mask, his kidney was eternally grateful.

george was smaller in stature, compared to dream, who was built like a brick. he somehow managed to drag dream’s ass out of the house party and into his car.

it wasn’t the first time george and sapnap had to intervene. they learned the hard way not to allow dream to go parties alone. that was a long night of loud sobs, the terrible stench of vodka and a lot of puke.

he would do anything to forget that night. george had never felt so guilty in his life. dream swore it wasn’t their fault that anything bad happened, but neither couldn’t help but feel that way.

“geoooooorge, why are we leavin’?” dream’s words slurred as he complained in the backseat of george’s car. george looked at him through the rear view mirror. sapnap silently crawled into the front, earning a look from george, who wasn’t used to seeing sapnap so quiet unless he was sleepy.

dream was strewn across the seat, his hair a puffy mess, with a random green streak that wasn’t there when he left, his jeans more ripped than before and his hoodie rode up his stomach to show his v-line. george sighed and looked back at the road, pulling away from the chaotic house party.

“georgiee baby, why are we leaavin’?” he whines again, extending his syllables. george rolls his eyes like the little bitch he is and doesn’t answer. sapnap groans at dream, mutters a small “shut up, dream.” and passes out in the passenger’s seat.

“i see yo’ rollin’ those pretty brown eyes of you’s.” his sentence doesn’t register to george. he was used to flirting and getting no response from the smaller boy. it was normal, but he knew how much power he withheld with only a few words. he just had to guess the right ones.

dream sits up to pull his green hoodie off, which reveals to george that he was shirtless. he watched as george gripped the steering wheel tighter with a smirk.

he popped open the button to his almost destroyed jeans. george cleared his throat quietly and continued to drive home.

he ran his hand through his hair, scooting up behind the driver’s seat. he leans in to whisper into george’s ear. “mm baby, we almost home yet?”

george shivered slightly, refusing to give into dream’s antics. “yeah, we almost are, clay.”

dream rolled his eyes. “so it’s clay now?”   
  
“no, it’s so i don’t think about it.”   
  
“what’s ‘it’, hm?”   
  
“none of your business.”

  
dream rolled his eyes again at george. the little asshole always knew that being a brat would get him far. he would only worry about how far. dream glanced down at his legs. he stayed quiet the rest of the ride home, which felt like forever in his drunk state.   
  
he almost fell asleep until george said, “get out before i leave you here in the cold.”   
  
he made a “tch” noise, buttoned up his jeans, and climbed out of the car. sapnap was already opening the door and he immediately went to his room. in only the span of 5 minutes did dream and george hear snoring from the second floor of their house.   
  
dream slouched onto the couch in their living room, as george waddled to the kitchen. he came back with a glass of water and an adderall. 

  
“drink it.”, he snapped as dream glanced at the smaller boy’s hands and back at his face skeptically. george raised an eyebrow and left it on the table. he went to leave before a hand grabbed at his wrist.   
  
dream tugged george into his lap and looked at him silently, but his eyes told a different story. if you saw dream, you probably would just assume he was horny. but george knew the deeper meaning of those sharp emerald eyes.   
  
there was mischievousness, curiosity and probably arousal as well. what’d that mean to george?   
  
he was basically screwed, so be it figurative or literal in the context.   
  
george looked at dream, and cocked his head. “why would i force a stubborn idiot like you to drink a pill? it’s not like you listen to me already in the first place.”   
  
dream smiled and shook his head. “i listen. i just choose when. when i decide to listen, it’ll be in your benefit, not mine.”   
  
that made george genuinely puzzled. he didn’t think dream ever listened to him. well, he knew he listened, he just didn’t think dream cared.   
  
“i’m too tired to deal with your shit, dream. let me go.”   
  
dream shrugged, let the boy go, and watched him walk up to his room.   
  
as he watched george go, he silently whispered under his breath, “if only you knew how much i do care.”   
  
\----------------------------------------------   
  
god, this headache  _ sucked _ .   
  
however, it was his fault for taking the shots and the drinks. he knew better than to trust the shitty beer, but oh well. he wiggled out of his dirty jeans because he couldn’t stand to be in them anymore.   
  
he woke up to george washing some dirty dishes. sapnap was nowhere to be seen, until he heard a large snore come from upstairs.   
  
he stood up and walked to the kitchen and leaned against the counter behind george, in only his black boxers. “morning, you shit.” he said softly, not to stir his headache.   
  
george jumped slightly, turning to look at dream. “oh, hi.” he went back to looking in the sink. anything to ignore dream in solely boxers. it wasn’t that they made george uncomfortable, it’s that if he reacted, it gave dream a bigger ego than he already had.   
  
would he ever admit that dream in boxers is something he  _ wanted _ to see? of course not. 

is it something he sees in his own dreams? abso-fucking-lutely.   



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh georgie~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY FUCKING SHIT OVER 500+ READS??
> 
> THANK YOU???
> 
> ive decided to make this 3 chapters instead >:)
> 
> edit: W O W OVER 1K READS??  
> also sorry that 3 should’ve been a 2 ;P

as much as he was bitter about it, george admired dream a lot. not only for the fact he’s a cocky asshole, but because of how much he secretly cared about george. they’d known each other since freshman year of college. and the pathetic crush he held lasted that long too.   
  
“what’re you doing?” dream asked, just above a whisper. he figured dream had a headache from the amount of alcohol he drank and shook his head fondly.   
  
“washing dishes.” he turned to peek at dream from just above his shoulder, and washed as he turned a slight pink. he went back to cleaning and looked at the clock they had in the kitchen. 

“jesus, it’s 9 a.m.” dream looked up at the clock as well, running his hands through his hair. he pulled them back to realize they were green. when did he get something green in his hair?   
  
regardless, he had to shower desperately. he heard a soft giggle come from george and he looked up from his hands.   
  
he didn’t notice it at first, but george was in a pair of his sweats and a black short sleeve shirt. the lighting from the window made his brown eyes seem almost brighter. he didn’t mention it because he knew george would bitch. he also hadn’t brushed his hair, so it curled atop his head. he smiled and reached his hand out to pat george’s head.   
  
george leaned into the head pat unconsciously, considering the reaction he had was to retract his head from dream’s hand very quickly. he cleared his throat and said, “i’m uh,, i’m gonna go do some laundry since today i don’t have classes.”   
  
dream shrugged and replied quietly, “that’s fine, george.” he watched as george walked away and up the stairs. he sighed and drank some more water before heading to shower.   
  


\----------------------------------------------

the water was scalding at first. it hurt a bit, but he got used to it.   
  
he wondered if george would walk in. he  _ wanted _ george to walk in. but that was something saved for his fantasies. there were so many he could list. he knew george had confidence somewhere. the only issue was it would only come out if he was drunk. and georgie barely drank.   
  
he liked it when george would drink. dream enjoyed it when george was happy, and when he was, george would go wild. he would always have fun.   
  
his favorite memory of george drinking was when the three boys stayed home one day and had a break after finals. george had a few too many hard lemonades that night. sapnap got tired after his 4th drink like he usually did.

after sapnap had left, george took advantage of the fact that he and dream were alone. george whispered and smirked and made sly remarks he didn’t remember in the morning faithfully.   
  
dream was disappointed, sure, but he didn’t remind his best friend of the private moment they had shared. he sighed silently.

he thought about it. the small whispers george had let out that night. the quiet compliments he would nibble into dream’s ear.

_ “oh shut up.” george rolled his eyes with a smirk as he tilted his head. _

dream lowered his hand below his waist with one thought. ‘ _ this british bitch has me fucked over.” _

——————————-

george sat on the couch with sapnap who was occupied on his phone, flipping through the channels. he didn’t like what was playing on tv, however it’s not like he understood american football anyways.

he was startled as dream stomped into the living room in only a towel and asked, “george where the hell are my grey sweats?” he cleared his throat a bit as george saw the regret on his face, the headache still lingering from his hangover.

george looked him up and down, studying dream’s toned body in only the towel. if you asked, he was looking  _ respectfully  _ supposedly.

“i dunno, why are you asking me?” george raised an eyebrow and tapped sapnap. “do you know where they are?”

at this point, dream could tell he was being sarcastic. he gave up with an annoyed groan.

sapnap glanced between the two and said bluntly. “can you two fuck already? like, i’m tired of the sexual tension that you two aren’t feeling.”

george and dream looked at sapnap incredulously.

“what? even i can feel it.” he shrugged, held up a peace sign, and left the house.

george looked at dream and cleared his throat. “i- uh- ahem..”

dream didn’t really have words. he just looked at george and said “you aren’t very good at being subtle.”

he cocked an eyebrow. “what’re you on about?”

“i can see you checking me out.” dream leaned against the wall.

george blinked and a bright pink flush grew on his face. “well, i-“

“don’t even try it,  _ georgie. _ ”

george gulped audibly and looked up at dream, as he walked over to stand above him.

“is there an issue?” he asked innocently.

“mm i think you know what the issue is, bitch boy.”


End file.
